gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Trinket infobox
}|rarity= }|level= }}} }} . }}} ;トリンケット : }}} | ear | earring | accessory = Accessory (アクセサリー) | finger | ring =Ring (リング) | neck | necklace | amulet =Amulet (アミュレット) | cape | back | back item=Back item (背中アイテム) | #default= 不明}} } | level = } | unique = } | bound = } | cost = } | value = } }} } .jpg|exists}} }}} | cape | capes | back = showbydefault}} | .jpg}}} | gallery1-text = } | gallery2 = } | gallery2-text = } | gallery3 = } | gallery3-text = } | gallery4 = } | gallery4-text = } | gallery5 = } | gallery5-text = } }} | }} }}}}}}}}}}| } }| }}}| }}} : }}} | ascended | infusion slot | upgrade slot }} }}} | infusion | infusion slot = }}} |offensive |offensive infusion =未使用の Offensive infusion (オフェンシブインフュージョン) スロット |defensive |defensive infusion =未使用の Defensive Infusion (ディフェンシブインフュージョン) スロット |omni |omni infusion =未使用の Infusion (インフュージョン) スロット |utility |utility infusion =未使用の Utility Infusion (ユーティリティインフュージョン) スロット |#default=未使用の Infusion (インフュージョン) スロット }} | upgrade | upgrade slot | #default = } | }}}| | no = なし | #default = } | }.png | | }} }}} }} | 未使用の Upgrade (アップグレード) スロット }} }} }}| }} || }}}}} | finger | fingers | ring | rings=Rings | neck | necklace | amulet = Amulets | cape | capes | back= Back items | #default = Accessories }} }} Parameters ; name : Optional. Name of the trinket, only use if different from article name (defaults to ). ; icon : Optional. Inventory icon, only use if file is named differently from the article (defaults to .png). ; type : The type of trinket : accessory, amulet, back, or ring. ; level : Required level to equip trinket. ; description : Optional. In-game description. ; prefix : The nomenclature prefix that describes the attribute bonuses on the weapon. Automatically sets the attribute bonuses in the description based on and . ; variables : benefits of the trinket (i.e. power, damage, vitality, etc.). Use the in this variable. Deprecated in favor of prefix. ; slot type: The type of upgrade slot :: upgrade slot - Default slot. The upgrade component in the item, defaults to empty slot. :: infusion slot - The type of infusion slot of the item, defaults to unused influsion slot. ; uslot : Item present in the trinket's upgrade slot, by default the slot will be empty. The upgrade slot will not be displayed if no is entered. Usage Examples Accessory | uslot = Topaz Lump | value = 48 | bound = on use }} | uslot = Topaz Lump | value = 48 | bound = on use }} Ascended Amulet | slot type = infusion | uslot = offensive | cost = 30 | bound = Account | value = 660 }} | slot type = infusion | uslot = offensive | cost = 30 | bound = Account | value = 660 }} Trinket infobox